


Art for "Take the Heart I Never Wanted to Give"

by JValentyne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JValentyne/pseuds/JValentyne
Summary: Fanart for the story by RieltheWolfFic Summary: King John Winchester has agreed with Queen Naomi Novak that in exchange for her protection from barbarians, he would offer up his oldest omega son, Dean, to one of three of her alpha sons: Michael, Lucifer, and Castiel. His alpha son, Sam, would receive her only omega son, Gabriel. Dean is outraged at being forced to be competed over by three alphas, Sam is furious that his father is would take away the freedom of an omega by forcing them to be mated by him, Gabriel is pissed that his mother is selling him off to some alpha prince he's never met, and Castiel refuses to fight for an omega like they're a piece of meat. None of the four princes want anything to do with the other. That is, until they actually get to know one another. They realize they aren't as bad as they feared and they slowly start to fall for each other. But the people that forced them into these relationships in the first place are threatening their new budding love and they're forced to try and save it before it's ruined forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RieltheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RieltheWolf/gifts).



My take on a scene from RieltheWolf' story, which can be found here: 

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/7332901/chapters/16656721>


End file.
